uvpcfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Un video para comentar Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2016
20:26:02 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 20:26:02 R2-Z73: System Updated - Deep Underground - Last revision by HumanoidPikachu (09/28/2016 MM/DD/YYYY) - Registros del chat actualizados. 20:26:09 Juandiego Azulite: !cont> Dea 20:26:10 Juandiego Azulite: XD 20:26:11 Buttercup Bot: Esa tonteria no funciona 20:26:17 HumanoidPikachu: Butter 20:26:31 HumanoidPikachu: hasta que el bot diga "System Updated" quiere decir que ya se inició 20:26:36 HumanoidPikachu: no es todo en 2 segundos 20:26:39 Buttercup Bot: Es Butter no Butter (Idea) 20:26:41 HumanoidPikachu: sé mas maduro 20:26:47 Juandiego Azulite: !user>Ezeoritouser 20:26:54 DeafixIsAgain: Stos mens. 20:26:55 Diamond Dario: :v 20:26:57 HumanoidPikachu: Juan 20:26:59 HumanoidPikachu: Sigues 20:27:00 HumanoidPikachu: y es ban 20:27:01 DeafixIsAgain: Bueno, suerte con su wiki. 20:27:05 Juandiego Azulite: .... 20:27:09 HumanoidPikachu: _op_showlist:ignorado_list 20:27:10 R2-Z73: Usuarios en la lista de ignorados: Juandiego Azulite - Rango: -1 20:27:20 DeafixIsAgain: Humanoid, relaja la raja. 20:27:26 HumanoidPikachu: Nel 20:27:27 DeafixIsAgain: Recuerda tu terapia. 20:27:28 Ezeoritosuter: :V huma 20:27:33 Buttercup Bot: !info 20:27:36 R2-Z73: Ubicación: PC de HumanoidPikachu (D:\Wikia chatbots\R2-Z73\logger\ML Wiki), Espacio utilizado: 232 KB 20:27:45 Ezeoritosuter: creo que deberiamos una votacion para destituir a juan 20:27:46 Ezeoritosuter: (???) 20:27:46 HumanoidPikachu: QUE ESTO NO ES ML WIKI 20:27:56 DeafixIsAgain: Eze, estaba pensando en lo mismo. 20:27:59 DeafixIsAgain: (????) 20:28:01 Juandiego Azulite: Humanoid 20:28:20 HumanoidPikachu: Ke 20:28:27 Buttercup Bot: !cont>Juandiego Azulite 20:28:28 R2-Z73: 20:28:30 Ezeoritosuter: Juan piensa en lo que diras (happy) 20:28:36 Buttercup Bot: Jaja es tan genial :v 20:28:41 /// Diamond Dario ha salido del chat /// 20:28:57 Juandiego Azulite: eze 20:28:59 /// Diamond Dario ha entrado al chat. /// 20:29:05 Juandiego Azulite: Mientras cierta persona este aqui 20:29:05 Buttercup Bot: !mw-css 20:29:06 R2-Z73: ///SYS - CSS Wikia - CSS Common - CSS Chat. 20:29:07 Juandiego Azulite: sere mas ausente 20:29:09 Juandiego Azulite: .v. 20:29:15 Juandiego Azulite: mejor me voy a hacer 20:29:20 Juandiego Azulite: lo que nadie hace en esta wiki 20:29:24 Ezeoritosuter: Juan 20:29:25 DeafixIsAgain: Editar. 20:29:26 Buttercup Bot: Que persona? 20:29:28 /// Diamond Dario ha salido del chat /// 20:29:35 /// Diamond Dario ha entrado al chat. /// 20:29:41 Ezeoritosuter: :v 20:29:49 Buttercup Bot: Juan nooo :'v 20:29:51 DeafixIsAgain: Se quiere hacer el "maduro". 20:29:52 HumanoidPikachu: Eze 20:29:54 DeafixIsAgain: gg 20:29:55 /// Juandiego Azulite ha entrado al chat. /// 20:30:01 DeafixIsAgain: Ups 20:30:03 HumanoidPikachu: Oc 20:30:04 Buttercup Bot: Y revivio 20:30:10 Juandiego Azulite: . 20:30:12 HumanoidPikachu: vamo a destituilo 20:30:17 DeafixIsAgain: Ma' vale. 20:30:20 Juandiego Azulite: Hablare con blue .v. 20:30:23 Juandiego Azulite: de esto 20:30:24 Buttercup Bot: Espera destituir a quien? .v. 20:30:27 Juandiego Azulite: Ya vuelvo 20:30:30 HumanoidPikachu: a tu gfa :V 20:30:31 Juandiego Azulite: .v. 20:30:32 Diamond Dario: (facepalm) 20:30:33 HumanoidPikachu: okno 20:30:38 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm) x2 20:30:39 Ezeoritosuter: Genial 20:30:39 DeafixIsAgain: Háblale, te destituiremos, kieras o no. (????) 20:30:41 Ezeoritosuter: ahora llamare a blue v: 20:30:42 Buttercup Bot: A quien? 20:30:46 /// Juandiego Azulite ha salido del chat /// 20:30:53 HumanoidPikachu: !call>Dr. Blue 20:30:53 Diamond Dario: cno nick de alguien 20:30:54 Diamond Dario: :V 20:31:02 Diamond Dario: se fue a la mierda 20:31:03 HumanoidPikachu: !send-notif>Llamar a Dr.Blue 20:31:10 Buttercup Bot: Diario lo mataste 20:31:13 Ezeoritosuter: de una votacion para destituirlo v: 20:31:17 HumanoidPikachu: http://prntscr.com/cniqvo 20:31:19 Buttercup Bot: Te hecho la culpa de todo a ti (? 20:31:20 HumanoidPikachu: Muajajajaja! 20:31:27 DeafixIsAgain: Yo estaré muy a favor. 20:31:44 DeafixIsAgain: Necesitamos un burócrata que brinde más, y que sea más madiruo. (idea) 20:31:48 DeafixIsAgain: maduro* 20:32:16 Diamond Dario: :V 20:32:24 Buttercup Bot: Yo (idea) 20:32:31 HumanoidPikachu: Tu no 20:32:37 HumanoidPikachu: multicuentoso 20:32:40 HumanoidPikachu: okno 20:32:48 Ezeoritosuter: Huma 20:32:51 HumanoidPikachu: Eze creo que tendría mas voluntad de ser Buro 20:32:51 Ezeoritosuter: y yo :v? 20:32:59 DeafixIsAgain: ¿Y YO? 20:33:00 HumanoidPikachu: Eze creo que tendría mas voluntad de ser Buro x2 20:33:01 DeafixIsAgain: digo... 20:33:05 DeafixIsAgain: Sigan con sus cosas. 20:33:09 DeafixIsAgain: (????) 20:33:09 Ezeoritosuter: Eze creo que tendría mas voluntad de ser Buro x3 20:33:10 HumanoidPikachu: Deafico, no. 20:33:11 Ezeoritosuter: (????) 20:33:13 HumanoidPikachu: si Drafico 20:33:19 HumanoidPikachu: drafico 20:33:20 HumanoidPikachu: oc 20:33:24 DeafixIsAgain: Dráfico. 20:33:25 Buttercup Bot: Multicuentoso? Wat 20:33:26 Diamond Dario: 'Drafico'' 20:33:27 DeafixIsAgain: Tráfico. 20:33:39 HumanoidPikachu: vandalización 20:33:43 HumanoidPikachu: violación 20:33:45 HumanoidPikachu: asesinación 20:33:57 HumanoidPikachu: que mas puedo agregar a mi vocabulario? 20:34:26 DeafixIsAgain: Supercalifragilistoespialidoso 20:34:27 Ezeoritosuter: "asesinación" 20:34:29 Ezeoritosuter: (happy) 20:34:47 DeafixIsAgain: ¿No será "asesinato"? 20:34:48 HumanoidPikachu: furryzación 20:34:51 /// El Dr Blue ha entrado al chat. /// 20:34:57 R2-Z73: ¡Hola El Dr Blue, bienvenido al chat de Un video para comentar (UVPC) Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 20:35:01 HumanoidPikachu: Ven, les dije :v 20:35:03 Ezeoritosuter: Blue 20:35:06 El Dr Blue: :v quien es R2? 20:35:07 Ezeoritosuter: R2 es un bot :O 20:35:07 DeafixIsAgain: Furry. 20:35:11 El Dr Blue: y Juan? 20:35:17 Ezeoritosuter: Se fue llorando (????) 20:35:18 Ezeoritosuter: okno 20:35:21 DeafixIsAgain: /me viste un fursuit. 20:35:21 Diamond Dario: se fue 20:35:21 El Dr Blue: :V 20:35:22 Diamond Dario: y blue 20:35:25 Diamond Dario: R2 es un bot 20:35:28 Diamond Dario: :V 20:35:29 El Dr Blue: el me escirbio 20:35:30 HumanoidPikachu: Deafix, wut 20:35:32 El Dr Blue: en mi muro 20:35:35 El Dr Blue: que fuese al chat 20:35:39 HumanoidPikachu: k 20:35:39 DeafixIsAgain: Ok no, los furrys sufren boliche. 20:35:43 Buttercup Bot: Sabia que ese bot era diabolico (? 20:35:43 Diamond Dario: khe 20:35:44 HumanoidPikachu: !muro>El Dr Blue 20:35:45 DeafixIsAgain: Por parte del internet. 20:35:46 El Dr Blue: >:v me dejo plantado de manera internauta 20:35:46 DeafixIsAgain: :'v 20:35:48 Diamond Dario: R2 20:35:50 Diamond Dario: khe 20:35:56 El Dr Blue: vean el muro :) 20:35:56 Diamond Dario: Blue 20:35:58 DeafixIsAgain: R2 D2. 20:36:01 Diamond Dario: Es que se fue 20:36:01 Diamond Dario: :v 20:36:03 DeafixIsAgain: Arturito. 20:36:04 Diamond Dario: Se escpo 20:36:04 DeafixIsAgain: gg 20:36:06 Diamond Dario: escapo* 20:36:07 HumanoidPikachu: http://es.un-video-para-comentar-uvpc.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:772 20:36:08 Diamond Dario: Puto teclado 20:36:10 Ezeoritosuter: !decir> Blue soy el amo Bv 20:36:11 R2-Z73: Blue soy el amo Bv 20:36:12 El Dr Blue: :v? escapo Ulala señor frances 20:36:26 HumanoidPikachu: Che 20:36:31 Ezeoritosuter: !decir> Blue Soy el bot mas chungo de el barrio konio 20:36:32 R2-Z73: Blue Soy el bot mas chungo de el barrio konio 20:36:33 Ezeoritosuter: (????) 20:36:50 El Dr Blue: :v 20:36:55 Diamond Dario: !decir>Humanoid, te odio, te voy a matar, te veo mientras duermes 20:36:55 R2-Z73: Humanoid, te odio, te voy a matar, te veo mientras duermes 20:36:58 Diamond Dario: :V 20:36:59 DeafixIsAgain: !decir> Pero nadie sabe que pronto, todo el mundo, será mío. :))) 20:37:00 R2-Z73: Pero nadie sabe que pronto, todo el mundo, será mío. :))) 20:37:16 HumanoidPikachu: !decir> Los destruiré a todos 20:37:16 R2-Z73: Los destruiré a todos 20:37:19 Ezeoritosuter: !decir> Diganle la cosa que le haremos a juan >:))) a blue 20:37:19 R2-Z73: Diganle la cosa que le haremos a juan 20:37:28 El Dr Blue: :v ulala 20:37:33 /// El Dr Blue ha salido del chat /// 20:37:43 Buttercup Bot: Que le quitaran el cargo por que Humanoid es diabolico? (? 20:37:43 /// El Dr Blue ha entrado al chat. /// 20:37:50 Diamond Dario: no debes separar 20:37:50 Diamond Dario: :V 20:37:55 El Dr Blue: Oigan 20:37:57 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:test 20:37:58 El Dr Blue: tengo lag 20:37:59 Diamond Dario: !>patats 20:38:03 Diamond Dario: dat fail 20:38:04 HumanoidPikachu: oc 20:38:06 Diamond Dario: (facepalm) 20:38:12 El Dr Blue: (fail) 20:38:16 HumanoidPikachu: Vayamos al punto 20:38:21 /// R2-Z73 ha sido expulsado por HumanoidPikachu. /// 22:35:55 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 22:35:59 R2-Z73: System Updated - Deep Underground - Last revision by HumanoidPikachu (09/28/2016 MM/DD/YYYY) - Registros del chat actualizados. 22:36:02 Juandiego Azulite: (idea) asi que lograre esto y no dependere de nadie (excelente) 22:36:04 Lemon's Harp: O sea, pon más emotes, pero si quieres, pero hazlo, si quieres, PERO HAZLO, si quieres, o sea, no te obligo, pero hazlo, ¿sabes? 22:36:13 The Hipster cat: Sto que es. :v 22:36:16 Diamond Dario: llego el bot 22:36:20 Lemon's Harp: Lógica. 22:36:34 Juandiego Azulite: ¡di> hola 22:36:36 The Hipster cat: R2, MP. .v. 22:36:38 Juandiego Azulite: :,v 22:36:40 Juandiego Azulite: R2 P 22:36:41 Juandiego Azulite: MP 22:36:52 Diamond Dario: Kasi 22:36:59 Diamond Dario: R2 no responde MPs 22:37:01 Diamond Dario: :V 22:37:24 The Hipster cat: Dejame. :'v 22:37:28 The Hipster cat: Solo quiero ser feliz. 22:38:10 /// Diamond Dario ha salido del chat /// 22:38:17 HumanoidPikachu: R2 no funciona en Client_Room_PM 22:38:19 Juandiego Azulite: (:D2) 22:38:25 HumanoidPikachu: es decir 22:38:29 HumanoidPikachu: no di 22:38:34 HumanoidPikachu: !decir>Weas 22:38:34 R2-Z73: Weas 22:38:39 Diamond Dario: :V 22:38:56 /// Juandiego Azulite ha salido del chat /// 22:39:02 /// Juandiego Azulite ha entrado al chat. /// 22:39:09 /// Juandiego Azulite ha salido del chat /// 22:39:16 /// Juandiego Azulite ha entrado al chat. /// 22:39:22 HumanoidPikachu: !decir>Si tuviera un script para borrar mensajes sería tan genial que me tiraría desde un puente :3 22:39:23 R2-Z73: Si tuviera un script para borrar mensajes sería tan genial que me tiraría desde un puente :3 22:39:27 Diamond Dario: !decir>hola, yo soy, WALUIGI (? 22:39:27 R2-Z73: hola, yo soy, WALUIGI (? 22:39:39 Juandiego Azulite: !decir>Weas 22:39:43 /// Pearl Swordsman ha salido del chat /// 22:39:50 The Hipster cat: Solo sirve con gente con cargo. 22:39:55 Juandiego Azulite: as que me aga caso .v. 22:39:59 Lemon's Harp: /me tose 22:40:05 HumanoidPikachu: _op_showlist:ignorado_list 22:40:06 R2-Z73: Usuarios en la lista de ignorados: Juandiego Azulite - Rango: -1 22:40:11 HumanoidPikachu: No. 22:40:13 Juandiego Azulite: Humanoid "as! que me agas caso 22:40:17 Juandiego Azulite: ¡Porque? 22:40:18 HumanoidPikachu: No x2 22:40:27 HumanoidPikachu: Por que abusarás de sus comandos. 22:40:33 HumanoidPikachu: como manera de prevenir. 22:40:40 Lemon's Harp: Humanoid. 22:40:43 Lemon's Harp: Felicidades. 22:40:46 Juandiego Azulite: claro que no 22:40:50 Juandiego Azulite: cuando eh echo eso? 22:40:54 Juandiego Azulite: como para que me culpes .v. 22:41:00 HumanoidPikachu: Revisa los registros 22:41:02 HumanoidPikachu: !logs 22:41:06 Lemon's Harp: Tus neuronas están en perfecto estado. 22:41:13 Juandiego Azulite: A vamos Humano 22:41:18 Juandiego Azulite: para que acepte un Bot? 22:41:22 Juandiego Azulite: Para nada? 22:41:24 HumanoidPikachu: Ok. 22:41:29 HumanoidPikachu: Solo esta vez. 22:41:31 Juandiego Azulite: para registrar mi muerte?? no mas 22:41:37 Juandiego Azulite: y no poder usarlo vivo? 22:41:40 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:mainfile 22:41:41 R2-Z73: Se han abierto los archivos de los núcleos: "Core-Nacl44.py", "Core-Nacl40.py" y "CORE-NACL77-WOW64SYS.py" para configurar las opciones del bot. 22:41:52 Juandiego Azulite: par eso ni yo mismo ubiese aceptado ;n; 22:41:59 Juandiego Azulite: /me bebe toda la noche 22:42:10 Diamond Dario: :V 22:42:12 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r 22:42:45 Juandiego Azulite: ...... 22:42:50 Diamond Dario: ... 22:42:51 Diamond Dario: me gustan los trenes 22:42:52 Diamond Dario: :V 22:43:17 HumanoidPikachu: if (SpecialPage 'chat' and UsersInChat ('5' or more)) { bot.start(you) } 22:43:18 Lemon's Harp: >_> 22:43:21 Lemon's Harp: <_< 22:43:22 HumanoidPikachu: _op_:test 22:43:23 R2-Z73: Prueba de versión en los ajustes internos de configuración del nucleo interno: Hecho. 22:43:29 Lemon's Harp: Ni se te ocurra, tren. >:[ 22:43:31 Juandiego Azulite: - 22:43:34 Juandiego Azulite: ---- 22:43:34 HumanoidPikachu: - 22:43:42 Diamond Dario: = 22:43:44 Diamond Dario: (? 22:43:46 HumanoidPikachu: = 22:43:48 HumanoidPikachu: Ha 22:44:31 /// R2-Z73 ha entrado al chat. /// 22:44:32 R2-Z73: System Updated - Deep Underground - Last revision by HumanoidPikachu (09/28/2016 MM/DD/YYYY) - Registros del chat actualizados. 22:44:48 Juandiego Azulite: /me revisa registros de chat pero se aburre porque se ven feos 22:44:58 Diamond Dario: Ste juan 22:45:03 HumanoidPikachu: Ste juan x2 22:45:09 Juandiego Azulite: ste juan x3 22:45:16 Diamond Dario: Khe 22:45:17 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm) 22:45:25 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm) 22:45:25 HumanoidPikachu: (facepalm) 22:45:39 Lemon's Harp: Yo digo que mi estancia aquí fue agradable. 22:45:42 Juandiego Azulite: (Muffet;D) 22:45:43 Lemon's Harp: PEro. 22:45:48 Juandiego Azulite: si?? 22:45:52 HumanoidPikachu: si el bot estuviera en itsuki-world sería un spam increible 22:45:58 Juandiego Azulite: (si) 22:46:04 Juandiego Azulite: humano 22:46:07 Diamond Dario: :V 22:46:08 Juandiego Azulite: para que querias el bot?? 22:46:11 Lemon's Harp: Pe mayúscula, E mayúscula, ere minúscula, o minúscula y punto. 22:46:14 HumanoidPikachu: tan increible que colapsaría TODO!!1!1UNO UNO 1! 22:46:23 Juandiego Azulite: ¿no tengo ni la menor idea? 22:46:39 Diamond Dario: (facepalm) 22:46:53 HumanoidPikachu: Dario, lo baneo? :v 22:46:55 HumanoidPikachu: okno 22:46:57 Juandiego Azulite: sinceramente no se a que ah venido eso dario 22:47:05 HumanoidPikachu: Diario (? 22:47:07 Lemon's Harp: Yo quiero. 22:47:09 Lemon's Harp: Necesito. 22:47:11 Lemon's Harp: Debo. 22:47:12 Lemon's Harp: FUSIÓN. 22:47:17 Diamond Dario: malpense eso 22:47:18 Juandiego Azulite: FUSION¡¡ 22:47:19 Lemon's Harp: Digo, me retiro. c: 22:47:21 Diamond Dario: hasta que dijiste Fusion 22:47:22 Diamond Dario: :v 22:47:25 Juandiego Azulite: D: 22:47:26 Diamond Dario: Bye Limon 22:47:28 Diamond Dario: Limon 22:47:30 Diamond Dario: Humano 22:47:32 HumanoidPikachu: funcionará el kick+Yo? 22:47:35 Juandiego Azulite: :.. 22:47:36 Diamond Dario: ni pta idea 22:47:45 Lemon's Harp: L - E - M - O - N. 22:47:52 Lemon's Harp: Me siento ofendido. 22:48:01 Diamond Dario: limon 22:48:02 Lemon's Harp: Mi cabello, mi permanente, ay. 22:48:02 Diamond Dario: limon 22:48:06 Diamond Dario: limon!! 22:48:17 Juandiego Azulite: me gusta HDA :D 22:48:29 Lemon's Harp: /me explota. 22:48:37 /// Lemon's Harp ha salido del chat /// 22:48:44 /// Spark Corrupcion ha entrado al chat. /// 22:48:51 R2-Z73: ¡Hola Spark Corrupcion, bienvenido al chat de Un video para comentar (UVPC) Wiki!, sientete cómodo y respeta a los demas usuarios, cualquier duda consulta con los usuarios que tengan un emblema (osea una estrella o banner), también te recomendamos que leas las reglas para evitar futuros problemas. 22:48:51 Juandiego Azulite: SPARK D1 22:48:53 HumanoidPikachu: _op_r x3 Category:Chat_logs/2016